For The Love Of My Brother
by Nikki14u
Summary: Wyatt and Chris struggle over their relationship with each other. Story is no complete. Please review
1. Where it all started

For The Love Of My Brother

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or the shows characters.

Wyatt's Thoughts

Lord Wyatt had everything he could have ever wanted. Being the most powerful magical creature ever known gave him the powers he needed to get where he was today, as the ruler of all things good and evil. Wyatt controlled everything and everyone in the heavens, on earth(what was left of it anyway) and the underworld. Elders and demons alike bowed down to Wyatt and sercombe to his will whenever he commanded that they do so or they would pay one hell of a price. And he loved every minute of it.

As powerful as he was there was something that he didn't have that he wanted so desperately, the love and respect of his younger brother Chris. Even though he lived in the underworld with Wyatt and they seemed to get along well enough, he knew exactly what the younger boy really thought of him. Chris hated him, as much as it pained him to think about it, he knew that it was the true. His powers told him everything he needed to know. Not only was Wyatt an empath like his aunt Phoebe, but he was also a telepath. It wasn't always like that. He remembered that it was not too long ago how much the younger Halliwell boy loved him and looked up to him, but those days are long gone. He remembered the day that he changed the boys' image of him in his mind forever.

It was about 6 months ago when he discovered that one of his most trusted demons was actually a witch working for the alliance, a small group of witches that were out to destroy him. Wyatt would teach this bitch a lesson that she would never forget. How dare she betray me? he thought to himself as he entered her chambers. She must have known why he was there because the second she laid eyes on him, she threw an athame at his head. He threw it back at the witch with lighting speed she jumped to the floor just in time.

"I don't know why you're fighting me?" he spoke as he ascending upon the frightened girl. Sensing her fear he added "don't worry it will be all over soon enough. With that Wyatt used his telepathy to force the witch into using her own telekinesis to peel the skin from her body. Wyatt can still remember how her screams echoed through the underworld. He laughed in delight that, was until he noticed the younger witches' presents.

Suddenly he felt an intense wave of sadness and guilt come over him. Damn it he thought. After 2 years of trying to convince his brother that their was no good or evil any more that there was just power and as long as Wyatt was the source of that power he would never be hurt again, never loose another family member to the on going battle between good and evil and that he would always be there to protect him. Everything he worked so hard for went down the drain in that one instant. As he looked at the shock and sheer horror on his brother's face, a single tear fell from Wyatt's eye. NO… NO…. NO he thought to himself. He knew that he would never see the looks of love and admiration for him in Chris's eyes again.


	2. Chris's Thoughts

Chapter 2

Christopher Halliwell was one of thee most powerful witches in the universe. In fact the only other person with powers stronger then his was his brother Lord Wyatt, who controlled everything good and evil. Wyatt was the only person in the world that Chris loved and admired. In his opinion Wyatt hung the sun and the moon. He didn't believe that his brother would ever do anything that would turn Chris against him. Although there was a brief moment that he felt very afraid of him.

After the death of their mother and their aunts 2 years ago, something inside his brother snapped. What was once his calm loving in control demeanor there was now chaos and a new cold, cruel, and unfeeling attitude bounded by an unbreakable shield. Soon after he started killing innocents and destroying the city. When he first heard of the things that his brother was doing Chris didn't believe any of it. There was no way in hell that his brother, his protector, would ever do anything that these witches were accusing him of. Until he saw it first hand.

He had followed Wyatt to a cave in the northeast underworld. There he saw him making a deal with a demon, promising him a top level position in his new power driven faction only if the demon and his men helped him kill all elders and demons alike that opposed him. After a little more talk about the details of the kills, the two parties shook hands and parted ways.

Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing. His brother, his best friend, one person that he loved and looked up too had turned into a monster almost over night. This wasn't possible, he said to himself as he shook his head. Chris knew that Wyatt was hurting because of the lost of his mother, but that was no excuse, he was grieving too but you didn't see him destroying cities and taking innocent lives. Closing his eyes and sensing where Wyatt was, Chris orbed to his brother to get the answers that he so desperately needed.

What he saw when he arrived scared him more then any demon ever could. His own brother was standing side by side with demons killing elders. "NO, he screamed out what are you doing?" he called out to his brother. But Wyatt was too busy with his torturing of the elder named Zarick to hear him.

"You all will bow down before me or die" the older Halliwell boy shouted.

Through his tear blurred vision Chris could see some elders standing off to the side, he took a guess that these elders chose to stand by Wyatt and the 4 being tortured were not willing to join so easily or not at all. He watched in horror as the 22 year old formed an energy ball in his hands ready to get rid of the disobedient elder.

"OK, the elder spoke, I will not oppose you Wyatt, I will do as you ask.

"That's Lord Wyatt the young man replied before using his telekinesis to throw the elder into a column.

At this point Chris was crying uncontrollable. It was then that the older boy finally noticed his brothers' presents. He moved over to the boy immediately. He tried to put his arms around the boy to pull him into a hug, but the boy pushed him away.

"What kind of monster are you, the boy cried out. How could you do this Wy? After everything mom taught us, after everything Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe taught us, why would you turn you back on the very core of you existence?" he finally finished before sinking down to the ground pulling his knees into his chest.

"You mean everything they died for" the older of the two yelled.

Seeing that this frightened the boy even more he softened his tone while grabbing the boy and forcing him into a tight embrace.

"Listen we can't change the fact that mom and the aunts are gone, he said trying to fight back the tears himself. But I can make sure that nothing ever happens to you Chris. You're all I have and I'm all you have. We've got to make sure that nothing and no one can hurt us again. There is no such thing as good or evil Chris. It's all about power and as long as I have it, you'll never have to worry about loosing me to that useless fight between good and evil, like we lost everyone who had ever matted to us. Please little brother I need you to see that I'm doing this for your own good. I love you and I want to make sure that you'll always be protected."

After a few seconds the younger boys' breathing returned back to normal. Pulling away from his brother he spoke in a whisper "I don't think I can condone what you're doing Wyatt, even if it is for me in fact I hate it and I hate you for doing it."

The words cut the older boy like a knife, Chris could see it in his face. With that he stood up and tried to orb out, but Wyatt stopped him.

"I'm not giving up on you Chris, you're coming with me, with that Wyatt flamed them to

their new home in the underworld.

It seems as if it took Wyatt forever to convince him that this was for his own good. He loved his brother so much that it hurt him to treat Wyatt the way that he did sometimes, but how was he supposed to feel. Fortunately the older sibling made a deal with him that he would not take part in any of the killings of the witches that opposed him and Wyatt had agreed. Recently they had spent their nights together talking about their childhood and how much they loved their mom and how much they missed her.

It felt so good to have his brother back. It was true that he still hated what Wyatt was doing, but he was starting to change his mind. His best friend and his protector that he grew up with were finally coming back. Just when he thought everything was going well, he walked in on the worst thing he had ever seen in his life. And it was a scene that would haunt the young boy for the rest of his life.

Standing there in shock and sheer horror at what he was seeing, Chris became paralyzed. Even six months after the incident he still can't believe what he saw. Wyatt was using his telepathy to force a witch into using her own telekinesis to peel the skin from her body. Damn him, he thought at that time. How could he? His promise meant NOTHING! He's still the same evil bastard he was 2 years ago. How could he have believed him? He paused for a second answering his own question. It was because he was his brother and he wanted to believe that there was still good in him, that his older brother wasn't completely lost to him. But indeed he was.

There was nothing left of the brother he once knew and loved. There was only this monster who had to be stopped (deep down he wanted to be wrong, and part of him knew that even after this revelation, that he would stop at nothing to save his brother). At that moment Wyatt threw an energy ball at the witch for a quick finish and started walking towards his brother with an expression of sadness and guilt.

"Chris, the young man began. I can explain" but he didn't get the chance to finish, the younger boy had, had enough.

"I KNEW THAT I SHOULD NEVER HAVE TRUSED YOU WHYATT" the tone of his voice shocked even him. I'M DONE WITH YOU, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, DONE!

The older boy sank down to his knees begging him not to leave him alone like others had. Part of him wanted to stay there with his brother and never leave, but the other side of him screamed to leave that place and never come back. He gave the man on his knees crying once last tormented look whispering I still love you, which he could tell gave Wyatt a little hope. Then he left the underworld for good, or so he thought.


	3. The Fall Out

Chapter 3

Wyatt's Thoughts

How could I have been so stupid? He questioned himself. Chris was finally starting to trust him. The boy was beginning to see things his way. Now because he let his anger get the best of him, he's now lost his baby brother for good, the person he had ever lived for. Part of him wanted to die at that very moment, but there was something that Chris had said that stopped him. Before the boy left, he had said that he still loved his brother. That gave him a little hope, a little something to hold on to. Getting off his knees, he flamed out to the boy's room. He felt as if his heart had broken into a million pieces. It was as if he lost his mother all over again. The sadness, the pain, the guilt, was all too familiar to him. The only difference this time was that Chris was the one he was grieving for.

Memories of their life together came flooding back. Teaching the boy his alphabet, his numbers, how to walk, walking him to school on his first day, his first spells, his first heartbreak, it was as if he was the boy's father. By this time he was crying so hard that he no longer had the strength to stand, so he sat in a chair on the side of the boy's bed. He didn't want anything in the room touched just in case his younger sibling returned. He wanted to make sure that his bedroom would be just as he had left it. He prayed that day would come, and prayed that it wasn't wishful thinking on his part.

After reflecting on the events of the day and letting the tears flow freely, Wyatt had, had enough. He was tried of crying. Now he was getting angry. How dare that little ingrate leave him, after all he had done for him? He built his world around him, giving into whatever it was the boy had wanted. No, it would not end like this. He was going to get the boy back whether he came back willingly or not. And this time he would hold him hostage if he had to. Chris belonged with him, and that was that. He would make him see that killing that dumb ass witch was for the best. After all she was going to have them all killed and that included his naïve kid brother who wanted to believe the world was such a wonderful place. He would teach him the truth even if he hated him for it in the end. I'll get you back Chris, he thought as he rose from the chair. And there's nothing you can do to stop me. With that he flamed out to his thrown room.

"Malachi!" he called shortly after his arrival.

"Yes my Lord" the demon spoke.

"I have a rather delicate assignment for you, the master spoke. I need you to find my wayward brother and bring him back home. Take who ever you have to, to complete the mission" he finished.

"Dead or alive? My lord" Wyatt snapped at the demon immediately.

"ALIVE" he shouted, looking at the demon with a look that said if you ever mention my brother and the word dead in the same sentence again, I'll kill you on the spot. "And if there is so much as one hair out of place on my brother's head, he spoke again, you and/or who ever else was responsible will die a slow and painful death. So consider yourself forewarned. Now go" with that he send the cowering demon off on his mission.

Thinking to himself he added, and you better not fail.

Chris's Thoughts

Run he kept saying as he increase his speed, run until you can't any more. He didn't know where he was or where he was going, but he knew one thing for certain, he couldn't go back there, he wouldn't. Making his way into an alley he collapsed onto the pavement, sliding down the brick wall. It was then that the tears started to fall, as thoughts of his brother overwhelmed him. He didn't understand how his life had spun out of control again. Just before the incident this morning he was actually starting to feel happy and safe for the first time in a long time. But it was all over now. His brother had betrayed him for the last time. The truth was too much to bare, maybe if he closed his eyes for just a little while, he'll discover this was just a horrible dream. Closing his eyes he slowly drifted off to sleep, in the cold wet alley, feeling more alone now, than he ever had in his life.

The day had almost pasted completely by the time Chris woke up. After trying to focus for a few minutes he noticed that he was in an alley. Well I guess it wasn't just a bad dream he told himself. Rising to his feet he thought it was time to get a move on. He knew that if he stayed in one spot for too long with his guard down, Wyatt would easily find him and try to bring him back to his underground mansion. The thought seemed to be bitter sweet. He missed his brother so much, how could he let go of the one person he loved with all his heart and soul. But as much as it hurt him to say it, Wyatt was certifiably insane. It had only been a few hours since his brother had killed another witch, right in front of his eyes, breaking his promise to him in the worse of ways. The look on the girls' face combined with her blood curdling screams, kept haunting Chris in his sleep. He wished that he could erase it all from his mind and go right back home to the only family he had left, but it wasn't going to happen. Not as long as he was still the ruler of all evil.

As he walked along the streets of San Francisco he felt as if he was in some kind of war movie. The streets were littered, with debris, glass, garbage and what he was sure was the blood of those who opposed his brother. He shook his head trying not to think about it. Looking around he realized that he knew this place, or what it once was anyway. This is where the beach was he said out loud into the crisp fall air. Looking up at the sunset that used to be so beautiful, he thought, how could he do this?

As if reading his thoughts a girl answered "because he's an evil bastard".

Chris turned around to come face to face with a stunning young woman with long dark hair and pretty hazel eyes. She stood about 5'4"and was wearing a pair of form fitting leather pants and a black halter top. She literally took his breath away.

"Hey there, the girl continued. I'm Amber, and you are?" The boy stood there speechless for a few seconds longer before answering.

"Chris, he said, my name's Chris".

"Well it's very nice to meet you Chris" the girl replied with a slight smile. He could tell that she was looking at his wet and dirty clothes courtesy of the alley he slept in. Out of no where she plunged an athame into the boys' side.

"Argh, he screamed out before he collapsed down to the ground in immense pain. But as fast as the pain had started it immediately stopped.

"What the hell was that all about?" he yelled as he jumped to his feet.

"Sorry, the girl said with a smirk. I had to make sure that you weren't an evil witch or a demon. If you were the athame would have had an acid like affect killing you instantly."

"Isn't there some other kind of test you could possible do, cause that one hurt like hell" Chris said while looking down at his side.

"Listen I really am sorry I just had to make sure you weren't working for him" the girl replied.

"Him?" Chris questioned.

"Lord Wyatt, you have to know who he is" she looked at him with a look of duh on her face.

"Oh" was all he could say, feeling that wave of sadness again.

"Hey why don't you come with me? There's a haven of sort that's protected by good magic for witches and all good magical beings were they can be safe from him and his demons. Not knowing what to say, Chris nodded his head and followed the girl.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The "haven" was an old abandoned building in the middle of San Francisco. This place wasn't fit for a dog, let along human beings. As they walked further smiling and nodded at the people greeting them, his heart sank when he saw a boy holding the hand of his mother who was being healed after being hit by what Chris believed to be an energy ball. Instantly he thought of his mother. Even though Wyatt never allowed him to see his mother's body that day he imagined that it looked something like the woman in front of him.

After a few more meetings they stopped in front of a tall man with blonde hair, blue eyes and a very muscular build. For a second his heart skipped a beat. At first glance he thought that it was Wyatt. Thank God he was wrong. Chris was in no way ready to see his brother and he wouldn't be any time soon.

"So the man spoke in a deep voice. Welcome friend, I'm Steve" the man said as he shook his hand.

"Hi, I'm Chris. Thank you for allowing me to stay here."

"Don't worry about it, the man continue? All are welcomed. So are you a witch or a mortal?"

"I'm half witch half white lighter" he choked out. The man's face immediately changed.

"That's not a common occurrence. After a short pause, the man turned pale. Senescing what the man was thinking Chris spoke up.

"I know what you're thinking and I'm nothing like my brother, in fact I just escaped from him this morning and I have no intentions of ever going back" he said trying to put Steve's mind at ease. With a stern look on his face the man spoke up once more.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Chris thought for a second, making sure that he gave just the right answer.

He simply replied "You don't". I hope that was good enough, he thought. The tall man's face returned to it's initial state.

"That's an honest enough answer."

After being silent for some time Amber spoke up with a smile, Looking at him "I trust you". Steve's face now also had a smile on it.

"You're very lucky to have such a beautiful woman in your corner" Steve added before turning to the crowd.

"May I have everyone's attention please? I would like you all to meet the newest member of the Alliance, Chris Halliwell."

Slice fell over the room. And in that slice you could almost hear the thoughts going through his mind. The Alliance, SHIT, Chris thought to himself. Wyatt's going to KILL me.


	4. I love you too

Author's note: In this chapter I will introduce Autumn, Wyatt's girlfriend and Daryl's' daughter. So if you have a problem with interracial relationship, then please do not continue.

Chapter 4

He sat alone in the darkened bedroom with only shadows of the flames flickering in the background. It had been six long months since the young witch left, but the lasing pain made it feel as if it was just yesterday. Part of him wanted to rip his brother limb from limb for betraying him. While the other half was scared for his bother. The boy was out there all alone with nowhere to go and no one to turn to. Wyatt could only imagine the kind of conditions his sibling was sleeping in or what he was eating. The thought made him cringe. Damn useless demon, he spoke out loud.

He had sent Malachi to find Chris and still after all this time he still had no idea where he was. His thoughts shifted again to the incident that had started it all, the killing of that stupid witch. Why did his brother have to come in at that exact moment? Well the damage had already been done there was no need to harp on it any longer, he told himself. All that matters is getting Chris back home where he belonged. He was going to get him back and when he did, he swore that he do right by him this time, and he didn't care what it took. Except giving up his powers and his rule which were far too important to their survival, and that was something that Chris would have to learn to except and understand. Suddenly he was interrupted by someone flaming into his bedroom. He was ready to kill until he saw who had formed.

Wyatt knew that he would have destroyed himself if it weren't for her, his reason for being. Other than his brother of course, Autumn was the only other person he loved. There she stood, smiling at him. Man was she beautiful. She stood at about 5'5" with long auburn hair, almond shaped brown eyes, the perfect physique protected by the silkiest medium brown skin that was smooth to the touch. She had been with him from as long as he could remember. Autumn was the daughter of two of his mother's best and most trusted friends, Daryl and Sheila. He could remember the first time he ever laid eyes on the love of his life. He was 9 and she was 6.

It was after Daryl had finally being speaking to the sisters again after a long separation period, when he brought his family by. He could remember that he and Chris heard voices coming from downstairs; upon reaching the bottom floor he locked eyes with the girl, immediately giving her his heart and soul. He remembered how scared he was for her after he had begun to take over. Since she wasn't a natural born witch he knew that his enemies would try to use her against him. So in order to keep her save he found a way to fuse his blood with hers, giving her some of his powers. At first she refused, but he wouldn't take no for an answer, he had to protect her and this was the only way he could think of. So after about a month he had finally convinced her that it was for her own good.

Training her wasn't hard; she was a very quick study and skilled fighter. Now that he was Lord and she was the Lady of all things, he didn't have to worry any more. No demon would dare touch his beloved that was one of the first rules he ever made. He smiled again at just the thought of her. The sound of her high heels on the marbled floor brought him out of his trance. He smiled at her sweetly as she leaned up against the wall in front of him. He was amazed at how much control she had over his emotions; she could never do any wrong in his eyes.

"So she began in a soft sultry voice. How are you holding up?" Rising to stand in front of her he answered,

"I'm fine, in fact I'm doing better then I have in weeks." He could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't buying it, she knew him too well, which drove him crazy sometimes.

"Liar, why do you feel the need to hide your pain from me, she asked almost sounding hurt. Sensing this he pulled her close to him, looking deep into her eyes he spoke.

"You know that I would never want to hurt you or because you any pain, you know that right?"

"Yes, I know that, but it still hurts when you won't let me know what you're thinking or feeling. You miss your brother and grieving for him is not a sign of weakness baby, it just shows that you're human. Giving him a smile and wrapping her arms around his waist, I love you Wyatt Halliwell, no matter what, I will always love you, psychosis and all." If it were anyone else he would have snapped, but since if came from her, it just made him laugh.

Looking into her eyes stirred up intense emotions in him. He could not stand being this close to her without wanting to be naked at her side. The thought of this made him stiffen in anticipation. Suddenly without warning Wyatt pushed the younger witch up against the wall, pinning her arms down at her side, kissing her passionately. Autumn moaned softly while returning the kiss with the same passion. She stuggled a little in his grasp, he could feel her trying to break free which only aroused him more, he then leaned forward, giving her no room to breathe.

Wyatt knew that his touch was a little rough, but after all that's the way she liked it. He let her go long enough to pull the halter top from her body and remove his own shirt. He then quickly pulled her onto the bed lying on top of her now holding her arms above her head with one of his hands, while unzipping her skin tight black leather pants with his other. Temporally letting go of her arms, he forcefully freed her of all clothing as she did the same to him.

When she was finished he pushed the witch back down onto the bed and once again holding back her arms and kissing her neck, making sure to maintain his domination over her at all times. She made it a point at this time to rub her thigh up against his hardened member. Not being about to bare this for too much longer, he slide himself into her, the connection made them both let out moans of love, lust and sheer ecstasy. Wyatt thrust himself in to her with long slow strokes for the first hour, slowing building to what would be an earth shattering climax. He then began to quicken his speed, which caused Autumn to grip his muscular back tightly, while allowing screams of passion to fill the air. Her screams where matched by his as he increased his thrust to an almost painful speed. A few seconds later they climaxed together as he fell onto her chest, face buried deep her neck, as they held each other close, trembling, with legs intertwined.

Wrapped in the black stain sheets, with the love of his life sound asleep on his chest, he whispered "I love you too" into the girls hair, and giving her a kiss, before succumbing to his own exhaustion.


	5. What You've Done

Chapter 5

He sighed as he landed on the stack of mattress. It felt as if it were only yesterday that he was in a lovely mansion with servants, a bedroom large enough to be an apartment and closets filled to capacity with all kinds of stylish clothes, even if they were mostly black. It was a far cry from his current surroundings. Everything was dirty, no matter how much they tried to clean it and there were at least 6 people to a room which didn't help much at all. But there was not enough magic any more to help ward off evil, so all of the protection that came from the magical creatures was used on this one space. Chris shook his head at the terrible conditions in which those who opposed Wyatt lived. It wasn't fair that the ruler of evil (no matter how much he protest there is only power and good and evil no longer exist) got to live in the lap of luxury while good men women and child had to leave in a filthy condemned building. As angry as he was, there was something in him that was jealous of his brother. He could imagine Wyatt sleeping in his king size bed covered with black satin sheets while Autumns breathing becomes timed with his. As much as he loved his brother and thought daily about going back to the comforts of home, he had to put the idea out of his head. He even wondered if it was all worth it. Losing his brother for the sake of witches who wanted to kill him, the thought made him cringe. Something about it all didn't seem right to him. Not to mention the fact that he hurt like hell, how could he ever face his brother again knowing that he had joined the Alliance, a group of witches and mortals who wanted him dead. No matter what he did, Wyatt was still his brother. He knew deep down that he could never hurt his brother, but he was also aware that he could not let him keep hurting innocent people. This was clearly a no win situation.

Fortunately for him he had her. Amber had become Chris's everything. She was his lover, his friend and everything in between. Even though they've only known each other a short time, the time that they have spent together has been magnificent. She's been his rock right from the beginning. On all the days when he thought about going back to the mansion and taking her with him, she would be his voice of reason. She would remind him of the awful things Wyatt had done and how he needed to be stopped whether it meant binding his powers or killing him. The truth cut like a knife through his heart. Until he remembered the events of the week before. Gina and her son Kevin were out trying to find food for the others when his brothers' demons captured them, Chris's spies told him the horrid details about the torture of the mother and son before the demons were kind enough to kill them. He felt that it was all his fault. The demons started with the boy, asking him if he knew of Chris's whereabouts, when the boy said that he didn't the demon dipped his hand in acid. The 13 year old cried out in pain as his mother watched from eight feet away. When asked again, the boy still refused to give him up. It was at this point that the demons stripped the boy of all his clothing and doused him in the rest of the acid. They watched in amusement as the boy's skin melted from his body. His mother was their next target, waking her up as she had passed out from the horror of seeing what a cruel fate had dealt upon her son. After being put on her knees in front of the group, she too was asked the question. When she simply cried and cursed the demons for what they had done to her only child, they simply laughed and decided to teach her a lesson. Taking out his athame the demon grabbed the bounded woman by the face he proceeded to cut off her eye lids, when she still refused they peeled the skin from certain parts of her body and poured salt over them. Finally they realized that they weren't going to get anywhere they disposed of them both with energy balls. The thoughts were too much for Chris to bare, he had to get out of there, he orbed out to go for a walk.

As he walked along the streets, he couldn't help but think of the good times. He loved his brother so much, not to mention his friend Autumn who happened to be his brother's girl friend. At one point he thought it would have been he who hooked up with the girl, but like always Wyatt had won. But he wasn't too hurt by this; after all she was still his friend and practically a sister to him anyway. Remembering the good times made he think about the potion he was working on to free his brother. He knew it would not be easy since the man was so powerful but he knew that he had to try. His thoughts were interrupted by screams; those screams lead him to a Tessa, a young witch and member of the Alliance. Two of his brothers' demons had the girl backed into the corner, at that second Chris sprung into action. He used his telekinesis to fly one of the demons into a wall while he threw a potion at the other, vanquishing him immediately. When he saw the other coming to he formed an energy ball, seeing this the demon conjured up One of his own. Both throwing them at the same time, but only one connected with its target. Chris was thrown back severely feet, landing hard on the ground. He could barely see the demon heading towards him, then out of nowhere the demon exploded and right behind him holding an athame was Tessa. After shaking of the effects of the attack Chris thought that it would be best if they headed back to the heaven. They orbed out unaware of the fact that they were being watched. As the demon crept out of his hiding place he knew Lord Wyatt was going to be less then thrilled about his brothers joining the Alliance, he just hoped that he wouldn't take it out on him. Because the last demon that gave Wyatt bad news never even saw what hit him.


	6. Bad Reactions

Chapter 6

His day was going exceptionally well until one of his bounty hunters asked to see him to discuss an urgent matter. In his heart of hearts he knew that this particular matter had something to do with his wayward brother. Entering the room, he studied the demons face with server intensity, looking for any signs of bad news. He found what he was looking for. "What is it Xavier?" he questioned. Swallowing hard the demon answered "I bring you news concerning your brother my Lord" the demon answered while avoiding contact with the powerful witch. "Your stalling is growing tiresome, so just get to the damn point" he replied with venom in his voice. "Well Lord, he's made some interesting new friends, in the (he really didn't want to continue) Alliance" he whispered. Not being able to make out what the demon just said, Wyatt moved a little closer shouting "Speak up". Taking a few steps back Xavier said once more "It would appear sir that your brother has joined the Alliance." Before he could make a quick get away the demon suddenly burst into flames without Wyatt even moving an inch. Infuriated he flamed out to his bedroom.

"That little son of a bitch, Wyatt yelled as he walked towards the bed where a startled Autumn sat. "Hey baby what's the matter?" she asked with a look of concern. She never really got used to seeing this side of him. "That piece of shit betrayed me, me his own brother" "What happened?" the girl spoke as she made her way towards the very pissed off giant. Not only was Wyatt powerful as far as his powers were concerned but he was a psychical specimen standing at 6'5" and weighing about 260 pure muscles. "My brother has decided to turn his back on us and join forces with the Alliance!" As he screamed, the mirror to their dresser shattered and the vase next to their bed wasn't doing to well either. "That's it; I will find a way to bring him home, whether he wants to be here or not. I'll even make sure that a spell is put on the room so he can't orb out or call one of those assholes from the Alliance" he spat out the last word with sheer disgust in his voice. As he continued his rant Autumn made her way to him. "Honey she spoke you need to calm down." "DON"T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN" he screamed as he sent her flying across the room landing with a sicken thud topped off with the crack of her shoulder. Shocked and upset by what he had just done, he ran over to the injured and unconscious girl. Healing her as he said over and over again "I'm so sorry, please be ok. I'm so, so sorry. Baby please speak to me" The woman sat up looking into the eyes of the short tempered man that she loved so dearly. But she was also in a state of shock, which caused her to back away from the man. He looked at her with pleading eyes. Wyatt had never seen her this scared of him, ever. No matter what she always looked at him with understanding and love, but at the present moment, she feared him, which made his eyes start to tear up. He tried once more to reach for the girl which caused her to move even further away. This can't be happening, he thought. He couldn't be losing someone else that he loved, he wouldn't. Letting the tears flow freely he spoke almost inaudible "Please Autumn I love you, you can't give up on me, you just can't. I already lost Chris, I can't lose you to." He continued crying as he grabbed the girl pulling her into a tight embrace with his head buried in her chest. "I need you; please say you'll never leave me. Because I promise, that I will surely die if you do. I won't be able to live without you by my side." Hearing this, the girl let go of all her fears and tightly hugged the now trembling man back. Kissing the top of his head she spoke in a soft whisper "I love you too sweetheart and no, I'll never leave you, ever." The man now looked up into her eyes, "promise?" "Yes, I promise" Autumn replied with a smile.

Trying to regain his composer while standing up he started once again. "I need talk to try and talk some sense into him. I have to make him understand why I did what I did." With a look of concern on her face Autumn spoke up." Do you think that he'll meet with you? And what if he brings one of the members of the Alliance with him?" He shook his head as she continued "Listen Wyatt, I know how much you miss Chris and how much you want him back, but I don't want you to get hurt. I would feel much better if I went with you, that way I'll know for sure that you're safe" she finished looking down. Pulling her close and kissing her softly on the lips he spoke "Nothing's going to happen to me, I swear. I don't think he completely hates me right now, so this is may last chance to get to him before I say or do something to change his mind." Sighing deeply and looking into his eyes she responded "Just promise me you'll be careful" Kissing her once more and pulling away "always" he replied before flaming out."


	7. Meet Me

Chapter 7

All I could ever remember was loving you, Autumn thought to herself as she stared at the picture of her and Wyatt by their bed. From the time her mother and father introduced her to him till the here and now. Their parents were best friends so it was only natural that they would become fast friends and eventually lovers. She smiled to herself as she thought back to the first day they met. Autumn was only six years old and Wyatt nine. When their parents told them to go play nice, Wyatt ran over to her immediately taking her hand in his and leading her up the stairs. From that moment on he was her protector, making sure she was safe at all times and fighting the boys who hurt her in anyway. Even though it was never a very fair fight seeing as how he was a martial artist like his aunt Phoebe. Their friendship turned into much more once they hit junior high school, it was at this time she found out how Wyatt really felt about her.

There was this boy named Jason Murray who was the hottest guy on campus, most thought and of course a hot guy needs a hot girl, so naturally Autumn, the girl every guy wanted was the one that he set his eyes on. When word got back to Wyatt he was livid. The smile slightly faded from her face when she remembered the incident that followed. Wyatt had beaten the boy so severally that he lapsed into a coma for 2 months. Lucky the boy was ok after a while and Wyatt's only punishment was being forced to see a psychologist for a year to learn to control his temper. This was when she finally got to see the bad side of him, which frightened her at first, but there was no way she was going to stay away. And this was also the day that they had their first kiss. It was back at Wyatt's house, before the police came. She was sitting by his side cleaning the one cut that Jason had put on him As she did so, she was yelling at the boy. "You know, you can't go around beating up all the boys who say they like me Wy. At some point I'm going to have to date someone. And then what? Are you going to beat him up as well? And another thing" But before she could finish the boy pulled her close and kissed her, tongue and all. Staring at him in shock, the boy spoke. "The only person you'll be seeing Autumn is me. You know as much as I do that we belong together." He finished as he wrapped his arms around her. At that moment she knew that he was the one for her, even if she was only 13. Now any normal girl would have run for the hills, but not her. It wasn't as if it were some stranger walking up to her out of the blue and saying this, it was Wyatt someone who by that time she had a major crush on, but felt that he only wanted her as a friend, and in that moment everything changed.

The relationship between the two of them was perfect all the way through high school where she was the captain of the cheerleading team and he was the captain of the football team. The night of their senior prom was going to be their first time together in that way.They had convienced their parents that they were going to an all night party. Since they knew that they would spend most of the time with each other they didn't mind. But they were really heading over to a five star hotel where they had thee most azaming night. Wyatt had already called ahead so when they got there the place was already set up. She didn't know how he knew everything she wanted. There were rose pedals that led from the door all the way to the king size bed, candle light, soft music and a hot bubble bath. The two quickly undressed and headed into the bathtub. That was just the beginning of a wonderful night. After they finished their bath they went straight for the bed where Wyatt had chocolate covered strawberries waiting for her, he always knew what made her happy, whether he used his Wicca powers or just listened to her, it didn't matter to her as long as he knew. When all the teasing was over, they got down to business, and Wyatt definitely knew what he was doing, and if he didn't he sure did a great job acting as if he did. He awoke things in her that she didn't even know existed. Using his tongue, hands and another very special and quite large part. The thought sent chills up her spine. How she loved that man with her whole heart and soul.

Thinking of Wyatt made her think of someone else, Chris and the amount of pain that he was putting him through. How could he do this to him? Doesn't he know how much Wyatt cherishes him? How much he loved him? Part of her hated the younger Halliwell boy for what he was doing to his older brother but the other half of her missed him dearly. Chris was an extension of her and Wyatt. Where ever they went, he was there also; it was almost as if he was her brother as well. Damn it. If she could understand then why couldn't he? Then a worse case scenario went through her head. What if Chris declines Wyatt's invitation to talk things over and Wyatt gets angry again? What if the brothers try to kill each other? She had to try and shake these awful things from her mind and wish for the best. Standing up from the bed she felt a wave of nausea come over her. Why do I feel so sick all of a sudden? Covering her mouth she quickly ran to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

Wyatt was sitting in his throne with two of his best demons kneeling in front of him. "How may we serve you my Lord?" one of the demons asked. "I want you to take a message to my brother. Tell him that I would like to meet with him at "our spot" tomorrow at 12 p.m. Let him know that there will be no tricks involved and I that I wish him no harm. I just want to talk. Did you get that?" "Yes Lord Wyatt" the second demon responded before they both flamed out. Sitting back Wyatt just hoped that his brother would except his offer, before it was too late.

"Can you believe this, their going after kids now?" Chris asked Amber as they stood on top of what was left of the Golden Gate Bridge. "How could he do such a thing?" Looking at him with sympathetic eyes, she responded "I don't know honey. I just wish there was some way for you to talk to him. If he doesn't care about most witches, if there is any good left in him, then maybe he will spare the lives of the children." She knew that this had to be hard for him. Amber didn't want to think about how she would react if it were her own sister or brother that was the bane of everyone else's existence. Before she could say anything further, two demons flamed holding their hands in the air. Forming an energy ball in his hands Chris was ready to throw, until one of the demons spoke. "You sure a hard one to find, Christopher. Never the less, your brother request your presents at your "spot" tomorrow at 12 p.m. And he promises that their will be no tricks and that he means you no harm. He just wants to meet with you and that's all." Before he could respond, the demons disappeared just as suddenly as they had appeared. Amber was the first to speak "do you trust him?" Turning to her Chris replied "I won't know for sure until I get there". "Chris" the girl began, not wanting him to go at all. Sensing what she was going to say the boy pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry; I know that no matter what Wyatt would never hurt me. Plus, it's just a meeting. What could possibly go wrong?"


	8. What Have I done

Chapter 8

As Chris stood looking over to where the beach used to be that he and his brother frequented as children, his mind stared to wonder. He could remember all the picnics that he and his family had there, before everything went to hell. Smiling at the memories he thought back to the day he fell when his roller blades slid out from underneath him. Wyatt was the first one to reach him. Stroking the boys' hair he kept whispering, you're ok Chris, you're ok. He continued reasurring the child as he helped him to his feet and walked him over to their mother. Wyatt had even stayed by his side, holding his hand, while their mother tended to the scrape. There were so many great family moments lived out here, he thought. But then the harsh reality hit him like a ton of bricks. The beach now looked like a recently demolitioned build with small patches of sand showing through the debris. Not only was their special place ruined, but their mother and aunts were gone as well. He wished that he could say the same about his father, at least then he could still love and respect the man. But in the end he had joined forces with Wyatt and is currently keeping watch for him up in Elderland, making sure that none of the Elders would try to conspire against his oldest child. Chris's thoughts came to a screeching halt when out of nowhere the beach turned back to it's original state, showing clean sand perfectly line by a crystal clear ocean. Then he heard a voice call out to him "Hello little brother" he spun around to come face to face with Wyatt.

Chris didn't know if he wanted to run in the other direction or into his brother's arms. After all it had been six long months since he's seen his hero, or used to be hero. Unable to control himself he ran into his brother's arms. He missed him so much, that it hurt. Wyatt was the only family he had left and he loved him despite what he had become. He buried his face deep into his brothers' shoulder inhaling his cologne trying to make sure that he never forgot the scent. This move took Wyatt by surprise but that didn't stop him from returning his brothers' embrace. "I've missed you too" he said with a hint of laughter in his voice. Regaining his composure, Chris backed away averting his eyes trying to think of something to say, while his brother looked him over not liking what he saw at all. The boy was thinner then usual; his clothes were falling off of him not to mention the fact that they were dirty. Immediately he summoned clothing from the boys' closet, startling Chris. Looking down at the bags and then back to his brother "Thanks, Dad" which made both boys laugh.

"So" the younger Halliwell began "How have you been?" "Besides worrying about my stubborn little brother who refuses to come home, I'm fine" Wyatt continued "Aside from the obvious, how have you been? Chris stood there trying not to look at Wyatt while shuffling his feet trying to fight the urge to take his brother's hand and go home. "I'm ok. I would be even better if my brother would stop killing people and killing innocent children." He really wished that Wyatt would say ok and end this whole thing, but he knew that it was not likely to happen. "Sorry to disappoint you brother, but that's not going to happen, not as long as they're trying to kill me." Slightly nodding his head with some understanding Chris asked "So how's she doing" knowing this question would bring a smile to his brother's face. He always seem to soften whenever Autumn was brought up, he was the same way when it came to Amber. "She's perfect, as always. You know she misses you as much as I do Chris. And I heard that you yourself have made a new friend." Chris nodded his head for a second time. "Yeah her name is Amber. You would love her Wy, she's the greatest. It's almost like what you and Autumn have." Wyatt found this school boy side of his brother very amusing, so much so he started to laugh a little. He stopped when he looked up and saw a "Dude don't start" look on Chris's face. It was at that time he chose to speak up again. "Why don't you just stop all this madness and come back home? Your room is the same as you left it, he said as he walked over and put an arm around the boys' shoulder. I didn't let anyone go near it. I'll even forgive you for your betrayal, if you promise to never turn your back on me again." Chris didn't know what to do. He knew that his brother had to be stopped but maybe if he had him back he would change. Maybe he could use Wyatt's love for him to get him to give it all up before someone in the Alliance kills him. "OK, I'll come home." His brother's face lit up, he never saw Wyatt so happy, that was until he spoke again. "I'm come back, only if you give up control only if you give it all up" Wyatt now wore a scowl; he knew that this wasn't going to play out well at all.

Wyatt could not believe what he was hearing. How could Chris ask this of him? Doesn't he know that they would be in more danger if he gave up his position of Lord? The boys and the women that they love would have to spend the rest of their lives fighting off demons. "NO Chris, I won't do it. Now you can come with me willingly or I'll find some other way to force you back. Have you suddenly forgotten everything I've been telling you for the last two years? Do you want us all dead?" Listening to him kind of made Chris feel bad, his brother had spent years taking care of him and now he's turning his back on him and valuing the lives of others over his. Then images of the torture that Wyatt's demons inflicted upon countless people just so they would see things his way trumped any sympathy that he had left for him. "Ok, fine, if you don't want to change that's fine, but I hope you do realize that I may have to kill you." Chris didn't realize what he was saying until the words were already out of his mouth. Wyatt's face told him all he needed, there was no going back now, his brother was fuming. "Damn you," he shouted while he clinched his fist tightly. "How dare you threaten me? Your own flesh and blood? For what, so you can save the people who are out to kill me? After all I've done for you this is how you repay me? How could you stab you only family member you have left in the back?" Then he locked eyes with his brother he could feel the anger and hatred rising and pulsing through his veins. Chris froze under Wyatt's ice cold stare. "Do you really think that you can beat me Christopher?" he spoke through his teeth. "You would have a better chance building a snowball in hell" at that point he formed an energy ball and threw it at Chris before he had the chance to dive out of the way. It hit the boy right in the chest as he crashed to the floor.

For a split second Wyatt grinned at the damage he had caused, but after walking over to the boy he remembered who he had just hurt. "Oh no, he said as he bent down to heal Chris. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" he just kept repeating over and over again. Once he opened his eyes and sat up, he fell backwards trying to get away from his older brother. Using the wall to push himself up Chris shook his head in disbelief over what just happened. "How could you?" "I always thought that no matter what you would never hurt me. I was going to apologize and go back to the underworld with you and see if we could work something out, but no, you're ruined any chance we have of ever reconciling." Wyatt continued to say how sorry he was, but the younger boy didn't want to hear anything he said. "And you know what, I know longer have a brother" with that Chris orbed out. A stunned and heart broken Wyatt could only whisper "Chris no, please come back." Then the fact that he had just lost the only other person besides Autumn that he loved. Sinking down to he knees he added "What have I done?"


	9. Getting You Back

Chapter 9

All different kinds of scenarios ran through her head as she paced back and fourth over the hard wood floor of their bedroom. She was hoping that the meeting between the most important people in her life didn't go badly. Autumn loved both men dearly and didn't want either of them to get hurt. Knowing how stubborn both could be, she just threw her hands up and hoped for the best. She was deep in thought when a upset Wyatt flamed in. She could tell by the look on his face that things didn't go so well. The girl cautiously made her way over to the distressed looking man. Taking his hand in hers she asked "What happened sweetie?" Avoiding her gaze the man responded "I screwed up again." The tears were now starting to fall. "You should have seen him. He was so happy to see me, he was going to come home, he said as much. But before he let me know what he was thinking, we got into an argument and I threw an energy ball at him." he was barley able to speak through his hard sobbing. Autumn guided the man towards their bed as they sat down he continued "He said that he no longer had a brother. Damn it. I can't believe it's come to this, I was so close to having him here, now I've lost him forever." Hearing the man she loved being torn apart like this killed her. She wanted so badly to take all of his pain away, but the one person who could do that, seemed to be lost to him forever.

After a while Wyatt's breathing returned to normal and the two were now sitting close together in silence. Autumn was the first to speak up "Honey, I'm so sorry for everything that's happened." Looking at her made his heart melt. Running his hand softly up and down the girl's face, Wyatt spoke "Oh baby, you don't have anything to be sorry for. It's all my fault that Chris is gone; it's my fault that I can't control my temper. Besides, he continued moving his face closer to hers, you're the only person in the world that I have left and I'm so grateful that you chose to stand by me. The he added with a smirk "Even when I'm at my worse." She returned the smile "It's ok, I don't scare that easily". Inching closer the two shared a soft kiss, that turned rougher when Wyatt became more passionate. Pulling back from the kiss she asked "Are you sure you want to do this right now? I would understand if you needed a little time alone." Brushing her hair out of her face the man whispered into her ear "No, you're all I need." While landing a kiss on her neck and tarring off her clothing. When both were stripped down to nothing, they repeated the events of the night before last. Their screams of lust, love and passion filled the air. Each sent the others mind reeling with licks, kisses, touches, and constant and sometimes rough joining of their sensitive areas until they were both motionless and breathless.

On any other day their loving making would have put her immediately to sleep, but today was different. Autumn smiled as she stared at a sound asleep Wyatt. It was so unfair the way Chris was treating him. If she could make the younger boy understand, then maybe he would forgive his brother and they could all go back to being the family they were before all of this happened. That's it, she thought to herself. Maybe I could talk him into coming back and giving Wyatt a second chance. With that the girl slowly slid the man's arm from around her and rose from the bed. Getting dressed carefully so that she wouldn't wake the man from his slumber, she put on her black leather jacket and left to see Chris.

Once above ground Autumn called for the boy. "Chris, Chris, I know you hear me. Please come talk to me, and no Wyatt is not with me, so don't worry about it." She was about to call out to him again, but stopped when she noticed the orbs forming in front of her. She couldn't believe her eyes, it was Chris true indeed but there was something different about him. He was so skinny and pale. No wonder Wyatt was so scared for the boy. He looked at her closely before crossing to give her a tight hug. Well, she thought to herself, at least he doesn't hate me. Pulling away the boy gave her a half smile and began to speak "I wasn't sure if I should come. But I'm glad I did. It's nice to see you again Autumn. "It's good to see you too." Looking him over once more she conjured 4 bags of food. Noticing the bags the boy looked up at her "Thanks Mom" making both of them laugh. He couldn't believe how much she was like Wyatt, well the good side of him anyway. Knowing who the boy was thinking about the woman spoke up "You know he loves you, right?" He knew this was coming. "You can't keep doing this to him Chris, he needs you, we need you. Please just come back home so all of us can sit down and talk this over. You don't even have to move in right away, just come and talk with us, that's all I ask." Damn her, he thought, she always knew exactly what to say. He also knew that he couldn't do it, not after seeing the side of his brother that he saw earlier. "How about what he's done to others? How about all the people that he's killed, all the children? I can't forget about that. Not to mention the fact that he attacked me, his own brother. I'm sorry Autumn as much as I love you both, there's no way I'm coming back." She tried to stop the tears that threatened to fall, but she was no match for them. Seeing how much he was hurting her made him feel terrible so he walked over and wrapped his arms around the quivering girl. "Listen I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway. You know that you're like a sister to me and I would never wish you any harm, but I just can't forget all the evil things that he has done." Looking into the boys eye's that were also starting to tear she whispered "I don't blame you Chris, our lives have been very difficult every since Wyatt started to take over, but it has been for our own good whether you choose to believe it or not. But please just consider what I said, Please?" There was no way he could say no to her; she was a weak spot for him as well. "Ok, I'll consider it, just for you." "Thank you Chris, you have no idea how much this means to me". With that she gave the boy a kiss on the cheek and went back to Wyatt.

He sat in the dark room with a candle flickering as he waited or his beloveds return. He couldn't imagine where she could have gone to; he just hoped that she hadn't bailed on him as well. Wyatt looked up as Autumn flamed in with the candlelight showing dry tear spots. This concerned him; whoever was responsible would surely pay. Trying to keep his temper in check, he decided to question her. "Where have you been?" She hesitated before answering "I went to see Chris". It couldn't have been his own brother that was responsible for her current state, or was it? "He hates me doesn't he?" Not wanting to set him off, the girl remained silent, which didn't make the situation any better. "Damn him, Wyatt screamed jumping to his feet. It's not bad enough that he turns his back on me, now he's hurt you as well." He could feel the anger and hatred rising inside of him. "How dare he stab his only family in the back, how dare he join forces with people that want to see me dead?" Walking over to the frozen witch he added "Hurting you has sealed his fate" with that he flamed out to his thrown room.

She didn't want to think about what was going to happen next and she couldn't shake the feeling that this was all her fault. If she hadn't run off to see Chris, none of this would be happening right now. And she could tell by the look in his eyes that Wyatt was out for blood. Hell on a good day he was a force to be reckoned with, but when he's angry he's evil personified. She just hoped that he didn't do something that he would regret. She was then hit with another wave of nausea. Damn it she thought, what the hell is wrong with me? Ignoring it, she flamed out to catch up with Wyatt.

When she found him he was sitting on his thrown mumbling things that she couldn't make out. Until she heard "I would rather see him dead then with those sniveling pathetic wastes of lives" This scared her, she hoped that this was just a bad dream that she would awaken from at any moment. As she sat down on her thrown next to his he continued to speak "Or maybe if I just get rid of them then you'll come back to me" This sounded a lot better to her. Wyatt then called for his army. Once all had arrived he then addressed them "I want all of the members of the Alliance dead" He continued his speech not unaware of the intruder. "Take no prisoners, all who oppose me, must die, with one exception. No one is to touch my brother, that pleasure is reserved strictly for me. We shall attack tonight at midnight and be prepared for anything; these witches are tough and will not go down easily." After a few more words of encouragement and some threats of what will happen if they should fail, Wyatt dismissed his demons allowing the intruder to escape with the information.

Feeling overwhelmed Autumn cried out "this is all my fault, if I hadn't gotten involved you guys would just be angry at each other, not trying to kill one another." Putting his arm around her Wyatt spoke with venom in his voice "No, this isn't your fault, it's his. He's the one who turned his back on us and for that he will pay with the lives of his friends. And when I'm done, I don't care how I have to do it, but I will bring him back to our side. No matter what the cost." Even though she didn't want any harm to come to innocent people at this point her family was all that mattered. "No matter what honey, I'm on your side." Rising to her feet. "We only have a few minutes so, let's get ready to kick some serious ass" At this Wyatt smiled an evil grin and the two lovers left to unleash their brand of destruction on the unsuspecting witches.


	10. So We Meet Again

Chapter 10

As Chris lay in bed his head was spinning from the events of the day. First he was happy to see his brother that was until he went ballistic on him. Then not two hours later his sister in law (even though Wyatt and Autumn weren't married yet, he still considered her his sister) begged him to talk to the very same brother who hit him with an energy ball. Even though he really wanted to reconnect with his brother, the wounds were still too fresh. Rolling over he came face to face with the woman he loved. Amber seemed to be the only thing good in his life right now. She looked like an angel as she slept. Chris couldn't resist himself so he leaned over and kissed the girl on her lips, she stirred just little before lying still once more. A knock at the door disturbed his momentary bliss. "Come in "Chris said as loudly as possible without waking Amber. "I'm so sorry to bother you, but we have major problems on the way". It was Adam, one of his spies. "Wyatt is on" before he could finish his sentence they heard a loud crash followed by screams. The disturbance jolted the girl from her sleep. Chris quickly jumped up from the bed turning to Adam

"Go help the others and call for the whitelighters to take the children to the ghostly plain." Following his lead Amber got up from the bed and put on her combat boots, than she and Chris headed into the battle field.

The scene that they walked in on was gruesome. There were scorch marks and bloody broken bodies everywhere. They knew that the demons were too strong for them, but they still had to fight. Turning to him the girl said "Ok we're going to have to divide and concur. " Not liking the sound of that Chris tried to protest, but it was too late Amber was already battling several demons, this prompted him into action. He threw out his hands throwing 4 demons across the building. One died impaling himself on a steal rod, another was knocked unconscious as the other two made their way to their feet. Pulling the potions out of his back pocket he vanquished the two demons with ease, then he sent an athame into the chest of the unconscious demon not giving him a chance to awaken. His friend Adam wasn't so luck as a Brute demon crushed his head killing him instantly. Knowing that he would have to mourn the death later Chris was on his way further into the battle when he noticed that there was a large number of injured and trapped witches, so he called for the 4 remaining whitelighters and instructed them to get everyone to safety. He continued to fight giving it all he had, using his telekinesis, potions, energy balls and any other weapon he could find. After the work he did, he only managed to kill 2 more demons. When he looked up he saw a whitelighter named Lizzie reach for Casey, a sixteen year old witch surrounded by demons, but before she could one of his brothers's henchmen shot her with a poisonous arrow, killing on contact. Damn it, he thought. Just yesterday they seemed so prepared of this moment, now most of them were dead. As he watched the girl scream out in terror, Chris knew he had to get to her. Throwing demons left and right he finally made it to the frightened girl, and immediately orbing her to the ghostly plain. He wasn't ready for what he would find upon his return.

Steve lay there in a pool of blood, he could smell the Alliance leader's burnt flesh, as three of Wyatt's upper level demons stood around him. They were releasing fire from their hands and watching with amusement as they slowly burnt the man alive. Chris was horrified and stood there unable to move. His inner voice cried out, help him you fool or he'll die, but he still couldn't move. It was as if some invisible force was holding him in place, not allowing him to turn away. He winced as he saw a cannibal like demon began to tare into the man, chewing his flesh as the blood poured from his mouth. The man's screams echoed through the building. He felt so helpless, if only he could move, if only he could say something, he'd give anything to erase this scene from his mind. Then suddenly he felt someone behind him. The figured walked around him slowly until he came face to face with the greatest force of evil he's ever scene, it was at that moment that the being spoke to him "So we meet again, little brother." It was Wyatt wearing a very evil grin.


	11. Old Friends, New Beginings

Chapter 11

She was tough, but she was no match for me, the woman thought to herself as the witch lay dead at her feet. Autumn had slid her throat with ease after a rather short physical fight, after all she had learned from the best and there was no way any one could defeat her but him. She smiled at her work until she felt someone standing behind her. With lighting quick speed she threw a round house style kick in the unsuspecting person's way. When she turned around to kill the unfortunate soul she noticed who it was on the ground looking up at her. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked into a pair of eyes that she hadn't seen in a long time, her good friend Amber.

Picking herself off of the ground, Amber stared back in disbelief. This was not possible, her friend wasn't a witch, let alone on the side of evil, and a member of Wyatt's army. Then the realization set in. Even though she hadn't met Wyatt she remembered her friend talking about him quite often. You see for the first few years of her Autumn's life she lived in LA before her family moved back to San Francisco when she was six. Although she and Amber were separated once her family moved, she still visited the girl every other weekend and they always spoke on the phone that was until Wyatt started his take over. Amber was the first to speak "I can't believe you would do this, to work with evil" she said sounding as if she were stuck in a dream. "I didn't choose the side of evil, I chose the side that made the most since to me. Beside you know that you're fighting a losing battle." Seeing the look on her friends face she continued "Look, I don't want to hurt you, so you just go your way, and I'll go mine." Studying Autumn's face she responded "I don't want to hurt you either, so I'll give you a chance to join the Alliance and help us destroy Wyatt." Was she out of her mind, the woman thought to herself. Looking over to where Wyatt stood talking to Chris she replied "I heard you and Chris are an item now. So take how much you love him and multiply it by a million and you'll get how much I love Wyatt. Now, if you wouldn't turn on Chris after only knowing him for a few months, how could you even ask me to turn my back on the only man that I have ever loved?" As much as she wanted to save the world, she knew that if Chris joined his brother tomorrow, she would be right by his side, just like Autumn was for Wyatt. Putting herself in the same situation gave her great sympathy for her estranged friend. "Listen I miss you a lot, so maybe we can meet up in two days at one p.m., please I just can't do this right now" Autumn pleaded with her friend with a slight smile. Returning the smile she agreed "Ok, in two days at one p.m." At this point the girls gave each other a hug. They both began to walk away when Amber called back to the woman "Hey Autumn" causing her to turn around "I missed you too" with that she went back to the fight. Autumn was too busy watching her friend walk away to see the witch behind her forming an energy ball and hitting her in the back. But something strange happened, a blue shield went up blocking the energy ball, the witch stood there stunned and so did Autumn for a moment before hitting the witch with a fire ball. She looked down at her stomach in shock. I wonder what the hell that was all about.

"Did you think that I wouldn't find you Christopher? After all you know that if I want something badly enough I usually get it with no problem." He said ignoring his brother's ice cold stare. "Why don't you just leave us the hell alone Wyatt? You already proved that you can beat us any time you want to, why are you still here?" Slightly slapping his brother on the face Wyatt replied "Now, Now Chris, no need to get nasty. If you want to know my plan, all you had to do was ask. You see my dear brother your little friends have to die so you can find your way back to me." Chris wanted to kill him, right there, but he also knew trying something like that would be suicide. "I will never join you Wyatt, no matter what you do." "Oh really?" the older boy responded looking at something on the floor. Chris followed his brother's gaze to the lifeless form of his friend, Adam, which made him tear up. Noticing this Wyatt added "Oh I'm so sorry Chris, just think he would still be alive if you hadn't turned your back on me. In fact they would all be safe now." He finished with an evil laugh. "What the hell is wrong with you? I don't even recognize you any more! You know what, why don't you just kill me and get it over with!" the young witch shouted. He could tell this angered his brother "NOT YOU , THEM!!!" They both broke from the death stare that they were giving each other when they heard her come up behind them. "Listen Chris" she began as she put a hand on Wyatt's back. "I know this is hard for you, but you left us no choice. We tried to get you to come back home several times and you turned us down. For what, people who aren't even family? All because we tried to create a world where this blood shed wouldn't happen. You say Wyatt's evil, but he wasn't that way until you betrayed him. Sure he was killing witches, but only those who were out to hurt us, is that so bad?" Looking at the woman and shaking his head the boy responded "I thought more of you. You're actually defending him? Why?" "Because I love him and there's no way in hell that I would ever turn my back on the ones that I love" Something about the way she spoke made him feel bad, but this was a battle that they would not win, no matter how much of a traitor they thought him to be. "Sorry Autumn but that's not a good enough answer for me" Getting angry again Wyatt spoke up "Look around you Chris, there's no one left. And when I find the rest of them, they will die too, the only way for you to stop this is for you to come home" he finished as he reached out his hand to the younger Halliwell. "I don't think so" with that Chris orbed out. Before Wyatt had a chance to rant, Autumn put a finger to his lip "no, sweetie, let's go home and save this for another day" listening to his voice of reason he took her hand and headed home. Knowing that nothing was ever going to be the same again.

Once they were home for a while, they showered together and laid down on their cool satin sheets. Seeing the intensity in his eyes she rested her head on his chest and said " relax honey, we'll get him back, I'm sure of it". Still staring up at the ceiling he responded "I know we will, it's just going to be a lot harder then I thought". After that there was silence again which forced Autumn to think back to the weird shield thing. She knew Wyatt had one, but she didn't receive that power from him and given the day that they had, she was reluctant to bring it up. But it bothered her so much that she had to say something. "Honey, you know that blue shield thing that you have?" Looking down at the woman the man replied "Yeah what about it?" "Well that kind of happened to me today and I was wondering if you by any chance gave it to me some how?" "No, that was one power that I couldn't give you, I mean the only way you can have it is if….." Suddenly Wyatt shot up at looked at the woman. He looked as if he had just won the lottery, he was screaming and hugging and acting like a kid at Christmas. "Umm honey what's going on?" Wyatt just continued smiling at her and said "Nothing, Mama"


	12. Spreading The News

Chapter 12

Chris sat with the survivors on the ghostly plain and reflected on the events of that day. It was only two hours ago but it felt as if it had been a whole lifetime ago. So many lives have been lost. His good friend Adam was gone and the guilt was eating him up inside. Not to mention the tortures death of Steve the leader of the Alliance. So much has happened it was impossible for him to even consider reconciling with Wyatt. Looking over to the other side of the vacate P3 he saw Amber administering to a very ill man, waiting for Crystal, one of the few whitelighters to heal him. He was glad that she hadn't been hurt; if that happened then he wouldn't have been able to go on. Then his mind jumped to something that he discovered last night. Autumn and Amber happened to be very close friends. He couldn't believe it. His smile soon faded. He was sure that Amber had missed her as much as he did, that much was evident in the way she talked about her and how she had cried because she wanted her friend back so badly. Thinking about Autumn brought him back to thoughts of one other person, Wyatt. After what he saw last night, he was sure that his brother couldn't be save, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't try. Remembering the potion Chris picked himself up off the floor and began making another batch, hoping that it would work this time.

As he worked on the potion he couldn't help but wonder what his evil brother was planning next. Drawing on his telepathic powers and his blood connection to Wyatt, he tapped into his brothers' mind. He felt something strange. It was as if his brother was extremely happy. Not about his win over the Alliance that day but something else, something major, and it had to do with Autumn. I wonder what it could possibly be.

"Wyatt what are you saying?" Autumn asked more puzzled then ever. The man could barely get the words out, he was so happy. "Honey, you're pregnant!" He watched her face intensely waiting for her to join him in totally bliss and happiness, but the smile never came. In fact she looked as if someone had died. "No, this can't be." Looking into his eyes she ignored his hurt expression and continued "I'm not mommy material, I wouldn't be good for any child." Seeing the panic in her eyes Wyatt quickly tried to comfort the girl "Don't you dare say that. You are the best thing that could have ever happened to a child. And I'm sure he or she will love you as much as I do." He finished with a half smile. She shook her head violently "Wyatt I kill people everyday and so do you, and we both know that this is no way to raise a child" "No, hey listen to me" Wyatt spoke "I will not hear any more of this do you understand me?" You are the kindest most loving, caring person I've ever met. And as far as the killing goes, it was only to protect our family. You, me, Chris and there is no way I'm going to let you feel guilty about any of that." Pulling the girl into a tight hug and kissing her head, he whispered "We'll make it through this, I promise." Pulling back she looked up at him with a smile "I love you, Daddy" Returning the smile he added "I love you too, Mama". After another hug Wyatt spoke again " There's only one thing left to do now." Summoning a rather large beautiful diamond ring, Wyatt rose from the bed and kneeled down on one knee. "Autumn will you make me the happiest man in the world, and become my wife in two weeks time?" She was stunned. The person that she loved more then life it's self was not only going to be the father of her child, but now he was asking her to marry him. Grabbing him by the hand and having him sit back on the bed, she smiled sweetly and answered the man's question "You just try to stop me" The man slipped the ring on her finger and the two began another one of their love making sessions.

He arose slowly from the bed trying hard not to wake the pregnant woman. Wyatt then crept out the room closing the door behind him. Once he was seated in the living room his mind started to wonder. He couldn't believe that he was going to be a father. Sure he always knew that one day he and Autumn would get married and have children, but he didn't think that would happen for another few years. He was so happy and he needed to share that happiness with someone special that's when his brother came to mind. Now using his telepathy he tried tapping into the mind of his younger brother, unfortunately the boy was blocking his brother, so he tried even harder to get through. "Damn it Chris it's important so stop blocking me. Come on Chris, I know you can hear me" After a few minutes he receive a response "What the hell do you want Wyatt" "I've got some good news" "You're giving up your powers and you're going to stop going on murderess rampages" "No Chris, and didn't we have this conversation before. Anyway not only are me and Autumn getting married but, you're going to be an uncle." Wyatt became concerned when there was no answer. Surely Chris didn't hate him that much that he wouldn't even be happy about him becoming a farther. Suddenly orbs appeared in front of him and he sat there stunned when he saw who had formed.

It was Chris. The two stared at each other for a long moment before Wyatt stood up and pulled him into a hug. The two brothers spent some time talking and the older man told the boy how he found out about the child and how he proposed. Chris couldn't help but laugh at how emotional Wyatt was, which earned him quite the evil glare from his older brother. He couldn't believe it, he was going to be an uncle, how cool was that. "Chris, not only are you my best friend, but you're my brother and I would appreciate it if you would be my best man. What do you say?" The boy half smiled at him. "I will be your best man only if you promise that you will not force me to come back or try to hurt any of my friends in my absence. Deal?" "I promise, it's going to be a day of celebration with the family, hey you can even bring Amber. I know that her and Autumn are good friends, and I know that she will be happy to see her and you for that matter." "Sounds good to me" Chris said as he made his way to his feet, turning back to his brother he added "You do know that this doesn't change much Wy?" with that he orbed out. Looking up as the younger Halliwell disappeared into thin air he spoke with a hint of sarcasm "Sure it doesn't Chris Sure it doesn't". He then headed back to his sleeping bride to be. Little did he know Chris reformed the second he left, smiling to himself "Maybe things can go back to way it was, maybe I can get my brother back after all."

Slipping back into bed he looked at the mother of his child sleeping soundly. He smiled at the thought of the life growing inside her. Wyatt then leaned over and kissed the temporary home of his baby. He then laid down and pulled the woman close to him, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	13. Hope For Her Family

Chapter 13

Chris came back late from his visit with his brother so he didn't get a chance to tell Amber the amazing news. It was now morning and the girl was starting to stir. He was so excited that he started humming the tune to one of his favorite songs hoping that the sound would awaken the girl, he got his wish. "What the hell is that deafening sound" she teased. "Hey I'm a damn good singer if I do say so myself" he responded while tickling her. "Listen I've got some great news. Autumn and Wyatt are getting married and their having a baby" He was met with a bitter sweet look from the girl. "I know what you're going to say, Wyatt's evil and I shouldn't have gone to see him and he's terrible for what he did the other day." Cutting him off from his rant "NO, no, it's fine. I'm actually happy for them" and she was, but she was also a little jealous. Not that her best friend was having a baby, it was just that she too wanted to get married some day as well. But if the Alliance keeps pissing her boyfriends' brother off, she may never get the chance. "Really? I'm glad you said that because they want us at their wedding. Seeing as how we're the only family they have. Wyatt even asked me to be his best man. Can you believe it?" "That's great Chris". Pausing for a moment before she added "Do you think we can trust him?" The boy responded "Sure, I don't think he would do anything to ruin his wedding, plus Autumn will kill him if he did anything to mess her special day up" He smiled at what he knew the woman would do. Sometimes her attitude reminded him of his mother's after all Piper was like a second mother to the girl. "Ok honey, as long as you feel you can trust him, then I will too"

Continuing their conversation Chris asked "So are you going to come with me?" "Sure honey, I wouldn't miss it for the world. When is it anyway?" "Oh it's two weeks from now" Getting over her jealousy the girl thought about how beautiful her friend was going to look on that day. She could remember the many times the two of them spent as kids planning their wedding and what they would wear. The funning thing is that Autumn always knew that she was going to marry Wyatt, even when they had their first fight, she had told her don't worry about it, I'm still going to be Mrs. Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. She laughed to herself at the thought. It was then that she spoke out loud "I can't wait for this wedding, I can't wait to see my best friend marry the man of her dreams. Hopefully I won't be too far behind" this earned her a smile and a kiss from her boyfriend.

She awoke to the rather large grin of her fiancé. This was getting ridiculous and it's only been one day. Sure she was happy about the baby and she was thrilled that he was going to be her husband but the sight of him so damn happy was kind of scary. "Umm honey?" "Yes dear" was the response she received."Right, listen you need to back away from me slowly and keep your hands where I can see them" the woman concluded. "Hey what's that about?" The man asked seemly hurt. "Honey I know you're excited about the baby and all, but you're scaring me." "Nonsense" Wyatt snored back as he fetched a tray from the chair that sat next the their bed. "I've made breakfast for you and the baby." She answered back annoyed and kind of flattered "Hey I'm more then capable of making breakfast for myself, thank you" Immediately the man replied in a stern voice "I don't want you to be stressed in any way. That's why neither one of us will be working today and I plan on spending the day with my lovely wife to be." He finished as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You're too good me, you know that?" "Actually I don't think that I've been good enough. But I fully intend to make it up to you" As Autumn ate her food Wyatt filled her in on the night he shared with Chris. She couldn't believe that the boy had come when he heard about her pregnancy and their up coming nuptials. Wyatt seemed to light up even more as he continued his story. As he finished she thought to herself, maybe there was hope for her family after all.


	14. We Need To Talk

Chapter 14

The day went by without any trouble and for that she was grateful. She figured Wyatt was too busy thinking about his baby and his up coming wedding to worry about the witches who got away. She still couldn't believe that her best friend was getting married and that she was already pregnant with what she was sure to be the first of many children. Even though she was a little jealous at first, she was now truly happy for her friend. Who knows, maybe having a baby around will change Wyatt for the better. She can only hope that it does for the sake of her boyfriend. He loves and misses his brother so much it's literally killing the boy. The news about his brother's marriage and child that he was expecting gave him so much hope. But that wasn't the only reason that she wished Wyatt would change his ways it was also because she missed her friend. It has been so long since she had seen the girl before that day. And now that she finally had her back, she wasn't willing to let go without a fight. That's when Amber had an epiphany. What if they could find a way to reach some kind of truce. Sure it would take a lot of work on both sides, but since she was sure both parties wanted to reunite, then they should defiantly be willing to work with them. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of orbing, she was then met by a smile she had came to know and love.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Chris asked as he walked up behind the girl wrapping his arm around her. "Autumn, I miss her so much and I'm sure you miss both her and Wyatt. Even after the horrible things they did, their still the only family that you have left" Nodding his head in agreement Chris allowed the girl to continue. "I just don't think that all this is worth it any more" The man stood there speechless for a short while. When they first met Amber thought that his brother was the devil. As much as he understood where she was coming from, he didn't know if he could forgive Wyatt just yet, if at all, until she spoke again. "I mean think about it Chris. If this continues, what will become of your niece or nephew? You don't want he or she to grow up in a world where their family members are at war with each other. What happens if we have a child, will it continue with the now battling cousins? This has got to stop, right now. There needs to be a truce Chris, please. For the sake of all our children." There was no way that Chris could argue with that. He didn't want to fight with his brother let alone want his and Wyatt's children to continue the feud. Turning around to his upset girlfriend and planting a kiss on her lips he spoke in a low voice "I agree the question is, what exactly will the terms of the truce be?" "I'm not sure" the girl also spoke in a whisper. "What do you we go back to our room and discuss it. I don't want any one ruining this before we even have a chance to talk to Wyatt and Autumn." With that they orbed out to work out the details of the would be true.

Running her hand across her stomach she couldn't help but smile. Thinking about what her relationship with her baby might be like, she immediately thought about her mom and how much she missed her. Shelia Morris was the best mom a girl could ask for. She could talk to her about anything. Wiping a tear from her eye she could remember the day that she had broken her arm after falling off her bike hard. She didn't even know her mom was anywhere around until she felt herself being lifted off the ground and was accompanied by her mothers soft comforting voice. "It's ok baby" she said, "mommy's here and I'm going to make it all better, so don't worry about a thing". After a trip to the hospital her mom baked her favorite cookies and the two spent the entire night watching movies and eating the freshly baked goods. She remembered how her mom yelled at her dad for trying to steal some of the cookies. The memory made her laugh out loud. Oh how she missed them both so much, it was a shame that they would never meet their grand child. She was also upset that Piper wouldn't be there, she was a second mother to the girl not to mention the mother of the love of her life. After the death of her parents when she was 15, the girl went to live with the Halliwell family. The oldest sister spent many nights up with the girl rocking her back and forth in her arms as she cried over the loss of her parents. And it would appear that she wasn't the only person who knew that her and Wyatt would marry. One night her Wyatt and Chris listened in as Phoebe told her sisters of the premonition that she received when she had hugged the girl. She said that she and Wyatt would get married and have three children, two boys and a girl. The two boys laughed and brushed it off, but she knew better.

As she continued her thoughts of the good times had in the Halliwell household, a sad look came across her face. The current situation between Wyatt and Chris was no laughing matter. She couldn't bare the thought or her soon to be husband and her child's uncle at war with each other. How would it effect her children and the children Chris and Amber would possible have together? Something had to give. She wanted her child to have all of his or her family around them and wasn't going to be possible unless she could find a way to reunite the brothers. Not to mention the fact that she wanted to name Amber her child's god mother, but not with her wishing Wyatt such ill will. At that moment she decided that she would stop at nothing to bring her family back together and that family included her best friend. The sound of foot steps jolted her from her thoughts. Looking at the person brought a smile to her face.

"You seem deep in thought, what's going threw that head of yours?" the man asked as he kissed her on the head and sat down next to her. "Chris" she said sadly. "I miss him so much and I know you do as well. No matter how angry you are at him and the choices that he's made." "I've never denied that I miss my brother" The woman put up her hand silencing him. He thought to himself only she had the power to do something like that, no one else would dare silence him. "I just don't want our child growing up with out his or her family around him. He or she will demand all of the love and attention that only family can give. Do you want your son or daughter growing up having to fight his or her own cousins because of their father's and uncle's stubbornness?" Wyatt knew every word that his beloved spoke was true. He missed his brother and he couldn't stand the idea of their war spilling over to the next generation. "So" he finally spoke. "What is it that you purpose?" Laying her head in his lap and stretching herself out over the remainder of the couch she replied "I think that we should offer some sort of truce. Something that will benefit both sides." The two then spent their night working on the terms of the truce. Knowing that in the end they could only cross their fingers and hope for the best.


	15. Hope All Goes Well

Chapter 15

Standing at the meeting place thinking of her best friend Amber couldn't help but get nervous. It's not that she was scared of Autumn, rethinking that thought, ok she was scared of her, but that wasn't the reason she was nervous. Amber hoped and prayed that her friend would be open to the thought of a truce. Not only because she missed her but because she wanted to be a part of her God child's life. Autumn didn't even have to ask the girl for her to know that's what the woman wanted, after all they had discussed it for years growing up. The out of nowhere Autumn flamed in looking very sick. "Wow" she said as she tried to steady herself. Seeing the woman's distress she immediately ran over to her. "Sorry but I've been a bit nausea now in days" she spoke as she made her way to the bench and sat down. Autumn was the first to speak "So how are you doing?" she asked giving the girl a loose hug, not wanting to vomit on the her. "I'm doing good" the girl said returning the hug, careful not to cause her friend more discomfort. "So" she continued "I hear several congratulations are in order. One for your up and coming wedding, that I will be attending by the way and your little bundle of joy" she finished patting the woman's stomach lightly. "Hey he or she isn't causing this lady any joy at the moment." Looking down at her stomach she added "Making me nausea is a good way to get yourself grounded." This made both girls laugh, Autumn not so much so. "But seriously, thank you. I'm glad that you decided to come. I know it must be hard for you seeing as how you hate the man I'm marring." Sensing how sad her friend sounded at her last comment she responded with "Hey if you love the guy, then I will learn to deal with him." This made the Autumn smile.

After chatting for a little while longer, Autumn decided that it was a good time to bring up the truce. "Listen you know how much I love and miss both you and Chris. And we all know how much Wy loves his brother, so we're offering a truce." Amber was shock. She couldn't believe her ears. "That's amazing, so do Chris and I" Hearing this gave Autumn even more hope. "Are you serious?" "Yes we worked out some of the terms last night" "So did we". Both girls laughed and talked about what they said to the guys, they almost said the same exact things. "OK" Amber said jumping to her feet. "I'll go get Chris and you go get Wyatt" she finished helping her still sick friend to her feet. "Ok, and we'll meet back here in an hour?" Autumn added once she was steadied herself again. "Sounds good" giving each other another hug the girls went to collect their respective men.

Once Autumn reached Wyatt she informed him of his brother's wiliness to reach a truce. Wyatt listened to her with great enthusiasm. When the woman was done he finally had a chance to display his happiness. "I can't believe this. After all we went through Chris seriously wants to reconcile with me. How did I get so lucky?" she finished pulling his fiancé into a hug. "Careful, nausea pregnant lady here." Stepping back abruptly Wyatt apologized and continued " I'm finally going to get my brother back. When do they want to meet us?" "In one hour, do you think you can wait that long" Autumn answered back with a laugh watching her husband to be act like a child once again. She smiled at him and hoped that nothing would ruin his happiness.

Amber stood there filling Chris in on the conversation that went on between herself and Autumn. She could see the hope reforming in his eyes. He was ecstatic that his brother was willing to work with him. In fact the boy was so stunned that he was in denial for a little while, when he realized that this wasn't a dream or one of Wyatt's tricks, he felt as if he could fly. This was what he had been waiting for, for almost a year now. He immediately asked "Well when do they want to meet" "In a little less than an hour" she responded. He grabbed her and swung the girl around in his arms, completely taking her by surprise. She hadn't seen the boy this happy, ever. Chris spoke up again, gently putting the girl's feet back on the ground "I don't believe this, I'm finally going to get my brother back." He then gave the girl a kiss on the lips followed by a hug. Warm in his embrace she rested her head on his shoulder and hoped nothing went wrong during the meeting, because it would truly cause Chris to go insane.

Note. I'll post the remaining chapters once I have a few more reviews. :)


	16. Heading Home

Chapter 16

Wyatt could barely contain himself as he and Autumn sat waiting for Chris and Amber's arrival. He was still in shock over what has happened in the past few hours. Finding out he was going to be a father, planning his wedding to Autumn and now he was finally going to get his brother back. It all seemed as if it was all a dream and he was going to wake up soon. The thought of having his whole family under one roof again brought a smile to his face. Sensing his happiness Autumn spoke up putting her hand on his shoulder "Don't get ahead of yourself honey, remember this meeting can go either way". Seeing his smile fade broke her heart. "I didn't say that it would go bad, I just want you to wait and see how things go" Brushing his shoulder length blonde hair out of his face he replied with a simple "Ok". Autumn then continued "One thing you have to promise me. You have to keep your temper in check, even if things don't go your way. We don't want to scare Chris off again, if you do we'll lose him forever this time" She received a smile from the man. She's phenomenal, he thought. She always knew just what to say to him. "Yes honey, I promise to keep my temper in check." He finished he finished kissing her on the cheek and staring deeply into her eyes. "Besides" she said "learning to control your temper will come in handy when you handling the baby, because I'm not sure if you know this, but they do cry." That earned her a laugh from the usually emotionless witch. There moment was interrupted when the sound of orbing filled the air.

Chris approached his brother with caution. After the men stared each other down for a long minute, the younger one spoke up "Hey Wy" He was hoping that his brother wouldn't try to kill him, he shook away the fear and took another step forward. "Hey Chris" the man finally responded. Sensing the questions running through the minds of both men, Amber voice broke in "Let's get down to business, shall we?" The two then took a seats across from their counterparts. Autumn then said "Ok, you guys go first" Nodding her head at Chris the boy listed his demands "Wyatt firstly I want you to give up your powers, not just some but all." Hearing this the older man tensed up, noticing Autumn immediately took his hand in hers. She then turned to the boy "continue". "OK I also want you to rebuild the states and make a promise to never kill again" Now that Chris was finished it was Wyatt's turn. "First of all your first term is unacceptable. I have family to protect and giving away my powers would only result in their deaths and that would include yours and your girlfriend. And I would hope that you wouldn't want your niece or nephew in harms way." "You have to see how ridiculous that is Chris" Autumn added. Then Wyatt continued once more "Here's what were offering. Since I have limited time reversal powers I will go back to right before the attack that killed your friends. I'll also put a spell on the four of us so we'll remember everything. Then I will put the city back to the way it was and I'll take care of the rest of the country later. All this will happen on one condition. That you get them to stay away from me and my family. Oh and you have to live with us in the underworld" looking at Amber he added "Amber is welcome to join you" The two then started whispering to each other with a series of nods before finally speaking. "That's all fine by us, but you have to call off your demons. You have to give them orders not to hurt anyone else, unless they've tried to attack a member of the family." the younger Halliwell finished. "I agree to those terms, so do we have a deal?" the man asked as he rose to his full height. This made the rest stand. "Deal" Chris said as he tried to shake his brother's hand, but instead of holding his hand out, the man pulled the smaller boy into a tight embrace. The two were brothers once again.

After a few minutes of hugs and kisses among the four and a half family members Chris finally spoke. With his arms once again around his brother "it's good to have you back man." "Same here Chris, same here." "Ok if everyone's ready we can go home now" Autumn said reaching for Wyatt's hand but was shocked when he pulled away." "First things first". He closed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly their surroundings started to whirl around making the already nausea women feel even worse. When the spinning finally stopped they were standing in a building full of Alliance members. Once they noticed Wyatt's presents everyone froze. Steve was getting ready to strike when Chris yelled out "Stop, don't hurt him" "I knew it" called out one of the members "he's been working for his brother all along" "No it's not like that" Chris screamed back. "Once everyone was silent again. Chris filled them in on the events that had taken place and the terms of his agreement with Wyatt. After a heated debate among the Alliance members they finally agreed to the terms. Wyatt then went to work on a spell to rebuild the city. Once it was complete he restored the city and it's surrounding areas along with running water and electricity, it was as if the city was never destroyed. After their work was done, the four left the remaining members of the city to rebuild their respective lives.

Once they were back out on the street Chris walked along side his brother as the girls followed close behind. "I can't believe it" Chris spoke looking at his surroundings. "I never thought that I would see the city look like this again" Wyatt replied putting his arm around his brother "Neither did I. But I'm glad things are starting to get back to normal. I'm also exceptionally grateful that I have my little brother back" he said ruffling the boys' dark hair. "Hey now," the boy responded "don't push it bro". Coming in between them and wrapping her arms around the waist of both men Autumn spoke "I know you guys are having a major love fest and all but we have a wedding to plan and a baby to get ready for." Getting her meaning both men grabbed the hands of the women they loved. Before they flamed out Chris spoke once more "Come on guys let's go home" with that they all headed to Wyatt's mansion in the underworld as one big happy family.

So how is it so far? Please review. We have two chapters to go.


	17. The Wedding

Chapter 17

She couldn't believe it; her wedding day was finally here. As she slipped on the white (yeah she really shouldn't be wearing that color, but hey what can ya do?) she thought about everything that had brought the couple to this very moment. From the day they first met, to the boy taking on the role of her protector, fast forwarding to where they became lovers. It all seemed like something out of a fairy tale. A knock on the door jolted her from her thoughts. "Come in" she shouted. Amber slowly entered the room taking in the sight of her best friend. "Oh my God, honey you look absolutely gorgeous" she spoke as she crossed the room to button up her friends dress. It seemed like only yesterday that the two of them were sitting in her room listening to music and flipping through lots of magazines trying to find the perfect wedding dress and now her friend was actually wearing hers. Man was it beautiful. It was a silky white strapless dress with lace trimming and shinning pearl buttons going down the back and Autumn looked stunning in it. "So are you nervous?" she asked sitting down on the chair to the vanity set. "Not at all, I've been waiting for this moment since I first laid eyes on Wyatt and I can't wait to be his wife" the woman finished with a smile. "And thank goodness the baby is cooperating today. I haven't had any morning sickness yet." Suddenly there was another knock at the door. "Come on girls, it's time" came a voice from the other side. "Ok we're coming" Amber responded. "Ok sweetie, let's get you married" she spoke once more as she took Autumn's hand and lead her out the door.

"How does this look?" a nervous Wyatt asked his brother. "For the hundredth time Wy, its look's great so will you please stop fidgeting with that damn tie?" a very amused Chris answered. He couldn't remember ever seeing his brother like this and quite honestly it was cracking him up. "Ok, ok, I just want everything to be perfect because if it's not, I'll be spending my honeymoon on the couch instead of in the bed with my wife." This made both boys laugh, Autumn was like Piper in so many ways. "You know I'm so happy that things worked out between us Chris, I don't know what I would do if you weren't here with me right now." Walking up to his brother and pulling him into a tight hug Chris responded "I'm just glad that I have my big brother back and I'm able to share this day with you and Autumn. You do know she was going to marry me before you came along and took her away." Chris said with a playful laugh. "Oh give me a break Chris, you never stood a chance." Laughter came from the two boys once more before a knock at door interrupted the moment. "Ok you guys, it's time to go" the voice said. "Come on Wy, it's time for you to put on your ball and chain" Chris said while trying not to laugh and failing miserably. As they pair walked to the door Wyatt stopped which made his brother pause as well. "Hey Chris, do you think mom and the aunts are watching us right now?" he spoke with more then a little sadness in his voice. "I know they are Wy and I bet you they couldn't be happier." Smiling the boys exited the room and headed to thee alter.

Wyatt and Chris stood in front of their friends who mainly consisted of a few neutral beings and some former Alliance members. Sensing his brother's nervousness Chris laid a hand on the man's shoulder which earned him a smile. After all they've been through he and Wyatt were as close as they were when they were children. Chris was grinning ear to ear thinking about Wyatt and his relationship with Autumn. She was so good for him and him for her. Their love was truly amazing, in a lot of ways it reminded him of his mother and father who now stood behind him. Being one of the only Elders left Leo was called upon to preside over the ceremony. The sound of the music brought Chris out of his trance only to look into the eyes of one of the most beautiful women in the world, his new fiancée Amber. They had only been back in the underworld for three weeks when Chris purposed to the girl with much coaching from Autumn and he couldn't be happier with his decision. The girl gave him a quick smile before taking her place on the bride's side of the alter. That's when the bridal music began.

There she was, he thought. The woman who was seconds away from becoming his wife. His heart skipped a beat as he watched her walking down the isle. Autumn looked amazing. All the love that he felt for her hit him in one huge wave, the emotion was almost too much for him. The tears that he would normally hold back were streaming down his face now and he didn't care who saw, he was getting ready to marry the love of his life and there was nothing to feel ashamed about. Coming to a stop at his side the woman smiled and gently wiped his tears away. Causing his father to get a little teary eyed himself. "Dearly beloved" he began. A few seconds later it was their turn to say their wedding vows. "Wyatt, I have never loved anyone in my life the way I love you right now. From the moment I saw you I knew that I was born to be your wife and mother of your children. So now I Autumn Marie Morris take you Wyatt Matthew Halliwell to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health til death do us part." She finished as she slipped the golden wedding band on his finger. Now it was he who turned to her "There has never been any one in my life that I have cherished more than you. You are the light of my life and my reason for living. If I didn't have you in my arms every night, I would truly go insane. I love you not only as my wife, not only as the mother of my child, but I love you as my soul mate and as the best part of me. I love sweetheart, now, always and forever. I Wyatt Matthew Halliwell take you Autumn Marie Morris as my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health til death do us part" Wyatt then slipped the ring on his new wife's hand.

"By the powers vested in me by the heavens above and the traditions and powers of the Wicca belief, I know pronounce you husband and wife." Turning to his son he added "you may kiss the bride". The passionate kiss was followed by the applause of a roaring crowd.


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

She couldn't possible be any happier, she thought to herself as she looked into the face of her sleeping husband. She had her family back together with the added bonus of having her best friend come into the fold. Her moment of bliss and solitude was interrupted by the howling cry of her son Wyatt Christian Halliwell. She removed the arm of the sleeping man from around her and headed to her son's room. After dismissing the demons that stand guard outside her son's room she entered.

There he was, the most beautiful child she had ever seen. He was perfect in everyway, not just because he was her son, it just so happened to be the truth. After a few seconds of staring at the child she reached down and picked him up out of his crib. " Hey sweetie" she began resting the boy on her shoulder "It's ok, mommy's here" She stood there rocking her precious baby and rubbing his back as he quickly feel back asleep on her shoulder. All the while feeling as if as was being watched. Hearing someone shift their weight she looked over her other shoulder at her husband without fully turning around. "Didn't any one ever tell you that it's not nice to spy on your wife. "No but I do remember someone saying that it was ok as long as she was holding the other love of my life in her arms." Wyatt said as he wrapped is arms around the two and gave his newborn child a kiss on the head. This warranted yet another person who was watching the scene to speak. "Awe isn't this a cute little Kodak moment?" they followed the voice leading them to a very tired looking Chris. "Don't worry little guy" he said walking over to his nephew and running his hand over the child's head, "as soon as you're old enough to go out, I'm going to get you away from these disgustingly sweet people." It earned him a laugh from his brother and a look of death from the boy's mother. "Ok, that's it" she said as she laid the sleeping child down in the crib. "Everybody out". But as they made their way to the door Amber blocked their path. "Oh come on everybody else got to see the baby what about me?" she said in a child like voice. "You will see him later, now out before I blow you all up" not really wanting to test her the foursome made their way out of the room, closing the door behind them. Once they were out of sight, five shadows crept towards the sleeping child.

"He's so beautiful" one woman said. "I wish I could be with him everyday" came from another. "He doesn't do magic stuff does he?" the voice of concern came from a man. "Oh come on Daryl you know how this whole thing works by now. Your grandson and mine is a very power magical being just like his father. So just get over it already." the woman finished. "Oh I could just eat you up, oh yes I could, oh yes I could." Come on you're going to give the kid nightmares." Yet another woman said. "I know it would give me some." This caused the other members of the group to laugh. "Now come on let's go before they hear us" the first woman spoke again. The others nodding their heads sadly in agreement. Taking one last look at the sleeping angle Piper, Daryl, Sheila, Phoebe and Paige made their way back to the heavens.


End file.
